Lilo
Lilo & Stitch in Fantasmic! is a Lilo & Stitch/Pokémon/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic crossover film planned by Toonwriter. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Lilo, Stitch and all their friends head to Disney Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort and see a show called Fantasmic! featuring Mickey Mouse and face the villains (including Grings Kodai, Junko Enoshima, the Shadow Boss and Team Garcias) who plan to turn Mickey's dream into a nightmare. Trivia *This film puts his Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team, Ash's Adventures Team and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures team together. **Altogether, the group for this adventure will consist of Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Victoria, Snooty, Yuna, Scorpio, Gantu, Reuben, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Li Showron, Meilin Rae, Sakura Avalon, Madison Taylor, Yue, Kero, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Perry the Platypus/Agent P, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Rouge the Bat, Cosmo the Seedrian, Sticks the Badger, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Spike the Dragon, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Maud Pie, Moon Dancer, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Coloratura, Nyx, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Pipsqueak, Snow Pillow, Ben Valorheart, Cheese Sandwich, Coco Pommel, Gilda, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Babs Seed, Lightning Dust, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Lagoona Blue, Abbey Bominable, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Clawd Wolf, Deuce Gorgon, Jonathan, Mavis, Dennis, Hank N. Stein, Pedro (Mummy), Wendy Blob, Aleu, Meg Griffin, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 274, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bliss, Blythe Baxter, Penny Ling, Russell Ferguson, Zoe Trent, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Tomax Oliver, Zeo Zagart, Raven Queen, Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Smurfette, Clumsy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Vanity Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Handy Smurf, Greedy Smurf, Jokey Smurf, Gutsy Smurf, Hackus, Vexy, SmurfWillow, SmurfBlossom, SmurfLily, SmurfMelody, SmurfStorm, Jenny Wakeman, Brad Carbunkle, Tuck Carbunkle, Vega, Misty, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, Mai, Stocking Anarchy, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Shirley the Loon, Fifi La Fume, Furball Cat, Sweetie Pie, Li'l Sneezer, Dizzy Devil, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Lucario, Keldeo, Zorua, Zoroark, Meloetta, Serena, Lillie, Snowy, Lana, Popplio, Mallow, Steenee, Kiawe, Turtonator, Sophocles, Togedemaru, Rotom Pokédex, Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, Togekiss, Spectra Phantom, Azurill, May, Manaphy, Max, Jirachi, Dawn, Piplup, Shaymin, Lillie, Snowy, Lana, Popplio, Mallow, Steenee, Kiawe, Turtonator, Sophocles, Togedemaru, Rotom Dex, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Pansage, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Pichu Brothers, Korrina and her Lucario, Ritchie, Sparky, Rini, Diana, Brendan, Chestnut, Kathie, Lil' Shocker, Paul, Bulla, Trip, Raichu, Lovrina, Alain, Mairin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Kikyo, Misaki Suzuhara, Hatoko Kobayashi, Kotaro Kobayashi, Tamayo Kizaki, the Sailor Scouts, Kiki, Jiji, the Nerdlucks, Emily, Kelsey, Lily, April, Chloe, Candy, Pop, Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, Aoi Asahina, Toko Fukawa, Yasuhiro Hagakure and the Justice League. *Nani Pelekai, David, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Queen Frostine, Discord, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Somnambula, Mage Meadowbrook, Big Macintosh, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Doo, Sparky, Slugger, Spooky, Slushy, Splodyhead, Clip, Finder, Bonnie (149), Clyde, Backhoe, Heat, Plasmoid, Thresher, Hammerface, Zap, Slimy, Jam, Digger, Dupe, Snafu, Yaarp, Kixx, Deforestator, Nosy, Mr. Stenchy, Numbuh 362, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Gladion, Yami Yugi/Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Mai Valentine, Serenity Wheeler, Mako Tsunami, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Duke Devlin, Solomon Moto, Rebecca Hawkins, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Ann Hart, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Jason Lee Scott and Adam Park with Trini Kwan and Zack Taylor), the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Rito Revolto, Scorpina, Thrax, Dark Scorpion, Predator, Madame Woe, King Sphinx, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Darth Xenomus, Scroop, Dr. Hamsterviel, Leroy, Darth Maul, Azula, Anubis, Lex Luthor, Dr. Eggman, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Metal Sonic, Orbot, Cubot, Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, the Dazzlings, Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina, Shere Khan, Father, Grandma Stuffum, Knightbrace, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Mr. Fizz, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, Cree Lincoln, King Sandy, Montana Max, Junko Enoshima, Claudandus, Duck Vader, the Stormtwoopers, One-Eyed Jack, Eddy Cougar, Sappy Stanley, Mandy, Negative Numbuh 1, Negative Numbuh 2, Negative Numbuh 3, Negative Numbuh 5, Mushi Sanban, Numbuh 363, Heinrich Von Marzipan, the Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, The Gangreen Gang, The Amoeba Boys, Sedusa, Femme Fatale, The Rowdyruff Boys, Rothbart, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Hexxus, the Biskit Twins, Dr. Facilier, Sir Ruber, The Grand Duke of Owls, Freddy Krueger, the Ghastly Grinner, Asmodeus, Vexus, the Crust Cousins, Grings Kodai, Team Garcias, the Shadow Boss, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Rascal, Ulric, Brooha and Brute guest star in this film. *This film will use the Walt Disney World version of Fantasmic!, not the Disneyland version, due to the fact that there aren't much villains in the Disneyland version of Fantasmic. *Dark Scorpion with Lord Zedd is inspired by Scorpion vs. White Ranger in Super Power Beat Down. *ALERT The Lightspeed Rangers and the Time Force Rangers will appear in the battle, helping the heroes against the villains, just when the heroes are about to meet their doom from the villains. *ALERT Tempest Shadow, Grubber, the Rowdyruff Boys, Numbuh 274, Mushi and the Destructively Nefarious Kids will betray the villains and permanently join the heroes along with Verity, her Piplup, Sorrel, his Lucario, Ritchie, Sparky, Rini, Diana, the Lightspeed Rangers, the Time Force Rangers and the Pride Troopers (mainly, Jiren, Top and Dyspo). **ALERT Mandy and the DNK would be with the villains at first, but later on, Mandy would be not only fired by Zedd, but also- before that- outsmarted by Junko Enoshima and Lex Luthor, who both claim to be more superior than her. And for that, she will reform and permanently join the heroes as well. *ALERT Superman's shocking appearance would be during the heroes' battle against the villains when the Tiny Toons would be about to fall to their doom. **ALERT Also, Lilo and the gang finding and rescuing Martian Manhunter would be exactly the same as how the Justice League first met him. *ALERT A scene before the final battle against the villains would show a certain bunch of heroes singing "That's What Friends Are For" to a depressed Smurfette, with the unexpected, exciting surprise appearance of the Pride Troopers as Top would sing the final verse. Songs *Ash and the rest - Adventuring *Makoto and Kyoko - Right Here, Right Now *Twilight, Celestia, Luna and Cadance - You'll Play Your Part *Discord and the rest - Follow Your Heart *Twilight and the rest - Dancing Queen *Freddy Krueger and Ernie - It Feels So Good to Be Bad *Rothbart - No More Mr. Nice Guy *Scar, Shere Khan, Rothbart and Team Garcias - Be Prepared *Apple Ponies and Pinkie Pie - Apples to the Core *Sir Ruber, Ernie, Townsvillains and KND villains - Ruber *The Dazzlings - Under Our Spell *Hexxus and the Dazzlings - Toxic Love *The Dazzlings, Ruber, Ernie, Shadow Boss, Seifer, Rai and Fuu - We're the Titans *Townsvillains and the rest - Townsville's Goin' Down *The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys - The Girls & Boys of Rock n' Roll *Jafar - You're Only Second Rate *Heroes and villains - It's a B-Movie Show *Discord, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Cream, Powerpuff Girls, Kids Next Door, the Ponies, Spike, Gilda and Li Showron - We're Gonna Find a Way *Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Zeo Zagart, Raven Queen, Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Smurfette, Clumsy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Vanity Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Handy Smurf, Greedy Smurf, Jokey Smurf, Gutsy Smurf, Hackus, Vexy, SmurfWillow, SmurfBlossom, SmurfLily, SmurfMelody, SmurfStorm, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, Mai, Stocking Anarchy, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Shirley the Loon, Fifi La Fume, Furball Cat, Sweetie Pie, Li'l Sneezer, Dizzy Devil, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Ash Ketchum, Serena, Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles, Rotom Pokédex, Brock, Spectra Phantom, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Shaymin, Lillie, Snowy, Lana, Popplio, Mallow, Steenee, Kiawe, Turtonator, Sophocles, Togedemaru, Rotom Dex, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Brendan, Kathie, Paul, Bulla, Trip, Alain, the Nerdlucks, Emily, Kelsey, Lily, April, Chloe and Top - That's What Friends Are For *Battle song - Robot Riot; When the heroes fight against the villains, especially against the Cluster Forces, Eggman's robots and the Machine Empire *Spike and the rest - Happiness *The Ponies and the rest - Let The Rainbow Remind You More songs coming soon, if necessary. Category:Toonwriter Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Lilo & Stitch/Disney Parks films Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures series films